Craft
by rina.rinaa
Summary: A story of songfics. Peeta is rescued and Katniss is still confused, with Gale there along with the uprising. Unknown whether it's Peeta or Gale for the outcome. I suck at summaries, it's better to read.
1. New Soul

**A/N: Hey, it's Rina here. Here is a story crated out of songfics. Chapter one's in Katniss' point of view- the song is "New Soul" by Yael Naim.**

**Enjoy :3**

**

* * *

  
**

_I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake  
_

I wake up, finding my face wet and hair messy. Apparently I had been crying in my sleep. I get up, brush my hair, and once again reminding myself I am on a fancy aircraft. I hop into the shower and find myself thinking...

_  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...  
_

Will they ever rescue Peeta?

_  
I'm a young soul  
In this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make  
_

I towel off and change, running downstairs. This craft is gigantic and is almost like a Victor's Village home.

_  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...  
_

And I spit my toothbrush out of my mouth.

_  
This is a happy end  
'Cause you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong?  
This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away  
_

Peeta Mellark is there, open arms.

_  
I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake  
_

And I run like crazy, enveloping myself into his hug. He has stubble. Stubble!? I didn't even know that was possible on Peeta. I am literally latched onto him.

Then something feels wrong.

_  
I'm a new soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...  
Take take take take take... take a mistake...  
_

**Gale.**

**

* * *

A/N: So, whaddaya think? Review PLEASE! I'll continue asap.  
**


	2. Mr Brightside

_Hey, it's Rina with Chapter 2. The song is "Mr. Brightside by the Killers. Enjoy. :D_

_(galepov)_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

President Snow has a personal vendetta against me. Just a kiss.

Just

one

time.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
_

It's night and I feel like a peeping tom. Katniss and Peeta are in bed together, just... holding each other. I can't help but watch- Katniss is so beautiful when she sleeps.

_  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

But then there's Peeta- the guy every Capitol girl wants. And I try- try so hard to block it out but I know I never will because realization hits me.

_  
I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
_

It will never, ever be me there. I won't even be close .

_  
Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

And I run out into the hall, pristine flooring scuffing

_  
I never...  
_I scream.

_I never...  
I never...  
I never... _

**Hopefully someone believes in second chances.**


End file.
